Kiss Me
by Kurt's Anatomy
Summary: It's all Kurt wants from Noah. It takes Noah by surprise. It's just a kiss. Puckurt one-shot.


Kiss Me

**It's all Kurt wants from Noah. It takes Noah by surprise. It's just a kiss.**

* * *

Kurt adjusts his scarf as he enters the building. The bullying at McKinley has calmed down somewhat now, so he can now proudly wear his most fabulous outfits without fear of violence or slushies. There's still the occasional slur or display or ignorance, but it is rather sporadic and Kurt can usually avoid it. It comes in waves sometimes. First wave is Azimio and the football goons shouting slurs at him from across the parking lot. Coach Sylvester's brief interlude as principal has still left them scared of whatever punishment that she would gladly distribute to them if she ever caught them tampering with the wellbeing of her dearest, sweet Porcelain. The second wave is the hockey cretins, looking to pick a fight with McKinley's weakest target. They grew bored of slushies and now resort to trying to trip Kurt over with their hockey sticks. It's not very creative or effective, but it's an attempt nonetheless.

Kurt looks around, scanning one of the main corridors for his boyfriend, Noah Puckerman. Hadn't that been a surprise? They had gotten together two weeks previously, though still hadn't kissed each other. Kurt needs to know that Noah actually likes him physically and a kiss would prove that. It's all Kurt wants from Noah.

Noah spots his adorable boyfriend across the hallway, but doesn't advance. He needs to pluck up the courage first because, today, he's going to kiss him for the first time. Noah doesn't know Kurt's stance on Public Displays of Affection, but he's going to chance it because it's one of those days where Noah needs to feel Kurt's lips, right here and right now. It takes Noah by surprise, this insane wanting for Kurt Hummel because, three weeks ago, Noah Puckerman would have identified himself as straight. An encounter with Kurt Hummel can change everything, it seems.

Kurt spots Noah, though Noah doesn't catch the slender boy looking at him. The former walks to his locker and opens it, judging how long it will take for Noah to approach him. Kurt knows that Noah is not afraid to approach him in public places, because they held hands at the mall last week and Kurt knows that Noah is not scared of anything. Well, besides spiders as Kurt had oh so gleefully discovered that same day. Noah had scuttled away from a miniscule spider that had apparently "swore to its motherlord that Noah was its next victim". To quell his boyfriend's fears, Kurt had picked the little guy up and carried him outside, keeping him safe and giving him freedom, plus keeping Noah's manhood intact by quelling the girlish shrieks that were inevitably going to burst Kurt's eardrums if they sounded.

And yes Gaga, _finally_, Noah makes his way over to where Kurt is standing. Kurt pretends as though he doesn't see Noah coming, but Noah might get nervous and then he won't want to kiss Kurt at all because a nervous Noah is not something that anybody sees too often and Kurt doesn't know how to handle it. But there's nothing to be nervous about anyway, is there? It's just a kiss after all.

Noah leans against the adjacent locker to Kurt's, gently shoving away a kid who claims that Noah was leaning on his locker. With a raised eyebrow that was shocking akin to that of everybody's favourite countertenor, Noah intimidated the small boy into scampering away and he didn't even have to resort to any forms of physical violence. Score!

Speaking of score, Noah is about to, well he thinks because what girl or gay male does not want to get their mack on with him? He can't think of anybody as there are no lesbians except Santana at the school and Santana would probably still want to. Noah was just that good of a kisser, as Kurt was about to find out. In just a few short moments, Noah's lips would finally be upon the ones that they had been craving to grind up against for weeks now. So why hasn't Noah done anything about that problem previously? To answer his own question that was asked inside his head, Noah wanted to cement his and Kurt's relationship properly before giving Kurt his first consensual kiss with a guy. He knew all about his kisses with Karofsky and Brittany, but Noah was determined as hell to make sure that Kurt got one hell of a good kiss from his first boyfriend.

"Hey, beautiful." Noah charms as Kurt shuts the door to his locker and faux sees his boyfriend for the first time that day.

"Oh, hey, Noah. I was just putting on some lip balm. Because if I don't have soft lips, what do I have?" Kurt explains. Could he have been any more obvious? Probably not even if he wrote "_Kiss me, Noah Puckerman"_ in shiny, glittery lettering on a huge sheet of paper and stuck it to his forehead for him to read. Well, maybe perhaps that would've been just a little more obvious. But only a little bit.

"Yeah, having soft lips are important." Noah agrees, losing his tactful scenario that he planned in his head just moments before.

"Mhm." Kurt says absent-mindedly and internally sighs. He's not going to get his kiss today, is he? Noah's going to stall and then talk about Super Mario just like last time Kurt thought he was going to get a kiss. He rolls his eyes quickly, so Noah doesn't notice, and prepares to move on. He feels Noah's hand on his shoulder and stops, turning slightly to face his boyfriend.

"Don't go yet. Please. I, uh, there's something I want to say- I mean do and I don't want to force it, I want it to come naturally and wow I've already ruined the moment and I—."

"Oh, for the love of Gucci, just _kiss me_, Noah." Kurt commands and grabs the top of Noah's tight shirt, pulling him into a long kiss for all the school to see. Well, anyone who happened to be passing by at that exact time.

They pulled apart, lips making an audible _pop_ and Kurt ghosted his tongue across his upper lip.

"Well that was…" Noah trailed off, the room spinning from the intensity of the kiss and the surprise factor because damn.

"Not the first kiss from you that I expected, but it was a pretty perfect one at that." Kurt finished, sharing the delirious state of mind with his boyfriend. Kurt blinked away the stars that were darting across his vision and leant into Noah, kissing him again. Kurt gets braver every time they kiss and soon he's going to have the confidence to do a lot more than kiss with a lot less clothing.

"Perfect." Noah repeats in a low voice after Kurt struts away, leaving him to fester in his own pleasure. He decides to get on with his day and not think too deeply about what just went on because, honestly, it's just a kiss.

* * *

**Author's Note: So yeah, I put my slow songs playlist on shuffle and I decided to make little one shot ideas out of the titles and themes of the songs I came across. I scribbled down 25 including this one and I intend to write them all over the next few days. They will go across various characters and pairings, but they will all be Glee. I may do more from other fandoms and stuff but I have some good ideas for a few others. This one was based off the _Jason Walker_ cover version of _Kiss Me_ by Sixpence None The Richer. Listen to it, if you haven't, it's amazing. Jason Walker is amazing. Echo is one of my favourite songs ever!**


End file.
